First Christmas
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: EricaXKyouya. First one shot of the anime. As it's the holidays it's their first time spending it, as a real couple or fake? Enjoy the reading everyone.


First Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Girl & Black Prince. Just this fan fiction, which is my first one shot of the anime I currently finished.

With Christmas Eve in a few hours a young brunette was excited for the holiday. It would be her first Christmas with the one she's in love with, being Kyoya Sata. Staring out the window as snow falls she lets out a small smile.

"Kyouya, will love what I got for him." Telling herself smiling at her mother.

With her mother's help she was grateful. Her mother was ecstatic for her daughter's special time with her boyfriend. The thing was they weren't a couple like others, they still agreed to pretend until Kyouya was certain how he felt for her were real feelings.

Ericka puts the special present for him in a small box as she wraps it up. Her mother happily hands her a bow patting her back gently.

"Enjoy your time with your first boyfriend, Ericka." She says getting off the couch.

At home dinner was being prepared and Kyouya would be coming over in an hour. Ericka so excited, forgetting she was in her pajamas leaps off the couch running upstairs. Once upstairs she prepares a quick shower removing her clothes while humming Christmas tunes.

At Kyouya's house he was already dressed and being hounded by his best friend, Takeru. The young man grins pestering his blond haired friend with questions.

"You must be excited to see Ericka-san." He winked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Kyouya asked him sarcastically. He didn't mind spending the cheery cold holiday with the brown haired girl.

"Well you're dressed for the occasion." He pointed out, "you're also a couple, aren't you yet?"

"If were a real couple or not, isn't none of your business, Takeru." he says with a card in hand sighing.

Deeply inside the blond was a nervous wreck. He wasn't sure why, knowing the girl was too happy just for a day with him, letting out a long sigh. Takeru lets out a chuckle getting off the couch.

"You should be heading out now."

"I know and you're not staying here. Go away and be with your own family!" He demands to his friend soon as he puts on his winter boots.

"I'll be out. Keep in contact and let me know what happens, or I'll ask Ericka-san myself." He laughed getting out of the apartment.

Kyouya just rolled his eyes as he locked the door from behind him. Remembering where Ericka lived he heads to the bus station. As the snow falls down the blond didn't like it very much. He knew his fake girlfriend loved it, stuffing his hands inside his coat pocket while humming tunes.

Back at home she was finished with her shower. All dressed up in a cute pink dress, with her hair out. She happily helps her mother in the kitchen while wondering to herself if he'll love the food they've prepared.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy dinner, dear." She assures her daughter with a small chuckle.

The cute girl was in agreement with her mother while looking at her cellphone. He should had been close by or called her least. Staring out the window with a cup of hot cocoa she knew he'd be a little late due to the sudden falling snow.

"I hope he can come soon .." she says with a sad smile looking at her phone again.

An hour has passed as Kyouya gets off the bus, walking slowly to her place. Sighing he knew she'd be sad or crying her eyes out just for coming late. It wasn't his fault the snow was falling that hard. Scratching back of his head he texts her letting her know he's just a block away.

While waiting for the hour to pass by Ericka was in the living room watching holiday specials. Her mother checks on her wondering if her daughter was doing fine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I am. I wish he'd contacted me." When she says it her phone buzzes beside her.

With an excited yelp, she quickly calls up Kyouya. As he didn't call her she does it herself hearing his voice.

"Are you close by?"

"Yes I am, and you didn't need to call me I just texted you."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to hear your voice." She smiles hearing the doorbell.

"I'm here now! Open up damnit!"

She huffs hanging up running to the front door. It was too late as her mother answered the door, with a smile and quick bow.

"Welcome Kyouya-san, come inside." The older women steps aside smiling at him.

He returns her smile with his own, as his red eyes looked over at Ericka. All flustered she jumps into his arms hugging him. They both fall onto the floor, as the older women lets out a small chuckle taking a sudden quick picture.

"I'm sorry about my daughter's excitement."

"It's alright but I'd like her to get off me."

Ericka did as told letting out a nervous laugh. She bows at him in apology as he just walked past her sighing.

"We have dinner prepared. Make yourself at home, young man." Ericka's father made his presence known.

Kyouya thanked her parents smiling at them. He hoped tonight wouldn't be a drag, especially with Ericka all hyped up.

"You know we're not a real couple! Still unsure of my feelings for you too."

"We have to put a show for my parents." She points above their heads.

"Don't tell me that's a damn mistletoe?"

"Yes it is, my mom set it up this morning."

Kyouya looks at her happy parents, knowing he was their daughter's first boyfriend. Sighing he pulls Ericka close to him caressing her face. Seeing how she was flustered he grins and smacks his own lips with her surprising ones.

The kiss came out of nowhere for Ericka, but returns it sweetly and innocently.

After a quick kiss they pulled away from each other, with her parents applauding.

"Now we can eat dinner happily." Her mother says walking into the dining area.

Ericka blushes kissing his cheeks looking at his beautiful red eyes.

"Happy holidays Kyouya-san."

"Yeah yeah! Let's just get this over with." saying annoyingly walking into the dining room as well.

Ericka couldn't help but giggle knowing he was flushed as he was. She joins the holiday festivities with a huge grin throughout the night.

The end.

How was it? If any mistakes please let me know, eh?

Leave good reviews :3


End file.
